Journey to Exile
by Spoodles
Summary: Sometimes it is not enough to fight the good fight, against all odds. Charismatic Revan’s new Padawan, Jaelyn, has an unmatched Force talent and Revan will take all the help she can get to save the galaxy from the devastating Mandalorian threat.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** Okay, so this is my humble stab at a Knights of the Old Republic story that has been running amok in my head for months begging to be released. I know the summary is really bad... I'm really really bad at summaries, so if anyone wants to submit a new one... hehe...

_Jen DeClan_ was most gracious in taking the time to beta this ... thing... for me... Thanks, GF! She is an amazing amazing author and if you haven't yet, you simply must check out her stories, especially the Force Unleashed fic she's working on... A Second Chance. If you didn't like the ending to TFU you'll adore her story. And if you did like the ending you'll still adore it... she's just that good.

I also really need to thank _PrincessQF, _Faithipoo... you are awesome. She has not even watched the Star Wars movies, much less played KOTOR and she was willing to read this... thing... for me. I'm trying to make it make sense for those less um... obsessed with the Star Wars universe than the rest of us... hehe... Anyway. And if you're wondering, I'm trying to make it not obvious what will happen so don't get all... "Um, Spoo', you do know how this ends, right?" on me, okay? 'Cuz I'm trying to be all forshadowy and such... hehe... and I don't want to ruin the surprise for Faithella.

Thanks for reading, enjoy and I totally don't own Star Wars. I'd be so rich if I did... but I don't... so yeah... hmmm...

**Chapter 1**

_A ruined world filled her vision. Dantooine. She recognized her homeworld with a stab of grief. The Jedi Temple lay in ruins, nearly unrecognizable. Her view shifted and she was inside the once stately walls. The silence here more terrifying than the visions of destruction. Where there should have been chattering, the sounds of training, laughter, any sign of life, there was only the sound of dripping water from the fountain in the central courtyard._

_Her vision carried her onward, she entered an open area, the ceiling blasted off, exposed to the elements. Three figures stood against one wall, she recognized them as well. Masters Kavar, Vrook, and Zez-Kai Ell faced a fourth being, identity concealed within a hooded cloak. _

_In unison the masters raised their hands, drawing on the Force. Confusion overshadowed her grief as she realized their intent, they were cutting the person off from the Force, taking the ability to touch it from them; but this punishment was always reserved for the gravest of offenses, the most dangerous threats. The figure staggered back, collapsing under their combined assault as another cloaked person entered the room. _

_She knew what would come next, tried in vain to wake up. She watched in mute horror as the fifth being reached out and drained the life from all three masters, leaving a jagged hole in the Force where their presences should have been. _

_Against her will she felt herself drawn downward, pausing just above Master Kavar. His body rolled over to reveal his face. No! She couldn't watch, not again. She drew back from the Force, disconnecting until she could no longer feel... anything. _

Jaelyn screamed, jerking upright. "Lights!" She gasped out, her voice hoarse. Light flooded her sparse quarters, chasing away the shadows and the remnants of the vision. _The future is always in motion, nothing is set in stone. _She repeated the mantra over and over until the shaking had subsided. _Then why do I keep having the e_x_act same vision?_

She shook her head, pushing the disturbing thought from her mind and dressed quickly in her Padawan robes. Sleep would not be returning for her tonight. She grabbed her lightsabers and headed for the training room.

She found the large rectangular room was vacant at this late hour, much to her relief. She crossed to the supply closets on the west side, her bare feet noiseless. After a brief moment of consideration, she chose four Marksman-H training remotes in lieu of the lightsaber wielding Combat-Trainer droids.

Quickly adjusting the combat parameters, she directed them to the sixth training area, furthest away from the door. She began the countdown to the training sequence and powered her lightsabers on, adopting an Ataru stance and keeping a wary eye on the spherical remotes as they spread out. Simultaneously the remotes opened fire, putting her immediately on the defensive. She blocked most of the shots with her short lightsaber as she looked for an opening to attack.

Jaelyn ducked, dodging fire from three remotes as she tracked the fourth. She grunted as a shot made it past her defenses, striking her left shoulder, the mild stun bolt temporarily robbing her of its usage. Losing her grip on the short lightsaber, it deactivated when it hit the floor and rolled under one of the benches lining the ring. Cut off from the Force, she was unable to call it back to her hand. She rolled to the side, evading fire as all the remotes released a full spread of blaster bolts. Springing easily off the spongy flooring she swung her lightsaber around, preparing to deactivate one of the training remotes when all four suddenly powered down into standby mode.

Startled, Jaelyn spun and came face to face with the irritated visage of Master Vima Sunrider, daughter of famed Grand Jedi Master Nomi Sunrider. "Master Sunrider! I'm sorry, I didn't notice you'd entered." Her eyes flickered down to the cylinder in Vima's hand, her face burning with embarrassment as she recognized her guard shoto.

Vima shook her head, her brilliant auburn hair catching the light. "Of course you didn't, Padawan Vallore." Jaelyn stiffened at the tone of admonishment in her voice. "Haven't I warned you, on numerous occasions, the dangers of cutting yourself off from the Force?" The Jedi Master held out the lost weapon, disappointment evident in her eyes.

"Yes, Master." Jaelyn inclined her head respectfully, accepting her lightsaber, forcing back her annoyance. She opened herself back up to the Force, carefully removing the walls she had erected within her. She gasped at the sudden onslaught of sensation and emotion, biting her lip against the pain.

"Why do you do this to yourself, Jaelyn? Don't you understand that someday you may not be able to reestablish your connection?"

"Yes, Master. I'm sorry, it won't happen again." She missed Master Kavar. He wouldn't have had to ask why, he would already have known why and been there to comfort her. Thinking of him brought her visions to mind, she worried for him, wondering how he was faring in the skirmishes with the Mandalorians.

"--form I want to show you." Vima adjusted the power setting and ignited her 'saber, gesturing for Jaelyn to do the same. "I see you are proficient in Ataru and have learned the double bladed skills of Jar Kai, not surprising, considering your innate talent and Kavar's training. However, Ataru, like most forms, has its limitations. Shien will help you defend better against blaster fire and the Djem So variation can be used in combat against other lightsaber wielders. She nodded at the inanimate training remotes. "Of course your performance against the remotes would also be improved if you would allow yourself to feel the Force." Vima chastised gently, her lips pulled upward in an amused smile.

Jaelyn shrugged, powering her 'sabers down to training level. "Probably." She admitted, igniting her lightsabers and falling into the Shien stance.

Vima cocked an eyebrow. "You know, Shien?"

Jaelyn shrugged again. "Just the basics. Master Kavar felt that it was important to be able to adequately perform all of the forms and subforms."

"Well, lets see what you can do." Vima said, mirroring Jaelyn's stance and waited for her to strike. The wait was not long. Jaelyn stepped, swinging her right arm, her lightsaber moving in a graceful arc as she moved her guard shoto up in a block position. Vima, as expected, deflected the attack easily and countered with one of her own. Their graceful dance continued with gradually increasing speed and intensity, their bodies moving in a blur of Force enhanced motion.

Jaelyn, though used to the strenuous acrobatics of Ataru found herself struggling to defend against Vima's strong Djem So attacks. Wielding two blades had a distinct disadvantage. Only a one handed grip could be used on each blade, thus making her attacks less powerful and her defense weaker against the strength of a two handed attack. When fighting in the Ataru form Jaelyn was able to make up for the loss of strength with acrobatics and quick movements. The Djem So form, however, was largely made up of power attacks and swings; perfect for a two handed grip on a single blade, not so ideal when using two blades.

Jaelyn soon found herself overwhelmed by the strength of Vima's attacks, she tried to use the Force to bolster her defense but it was not enough. Vima's blade came down on her guard shoto, driving it back against her shoulder, leaving a minor burn. Jaelyn winced and extinguished her 'sabers.

"You learn quickly." Vima acknowledged, clipping her lightsaber to her belt.

Jaelyn raised an eyebrow in disbelief as she reattached her 'sabers. "Not quickly enough."

Vima shook her head, lightly touching the burn on the younger woman's shoulder, healing it. "Quickly enough. Your technique was nearly flawless until you began to tire. Build up your strength and endurance and you should do just fine." She assured her kindly as they walked from the training room back toward the Padawan quarters. "You'll face your trials in the next few years, have you considered which path you will take?"

Jaelyn shrugged, tamping down her excitement at the prospect of the trials that would elevate her from Padawan, an apprentice, to Jedi Knight. "Eh, probably a Guardian, swordplay and flying are about the only things I'm good at." She grinned ruefully.

Vima smiled ambiguously. "Don't underestimate yourself, Jaelyn. You have time to decide."

XXX

Revan sat, meditating. The gentle Dantooine breeze teased her silky black curls as she fought to center herself. Every time she reached out to the Force the deaths haunted her. Six months ago a great stone had been tossed into the calm of the Force as the Mandalorians conquered Cathar, murdering nearly ninety percent of the population. How could the Jedi Council not feel the ripples of horror that echoed still?

She breathed deeply through her nose, the earthy scent of the pale yellow and lavender grasses calming her. If she was to have any luck convincing the Jedi Council to let her amass an army of Jedi she would have to remain calm, seemingly emotionless. She snorted indelicately. _Easier said than done. _

As she sank once more into the vast ocean of the Force she felt herself being pulled under, drowned in its warm embrace. A bright presence in the Force caught her attention, drew her in, her vision exploding into color as she was pulled along in the current. Images flashed by nearly too fast to comprehend, images of pain and destruction. Abruptly the visions slowed, giving her time to comprehend what she was seeing. A young woman, a Jedi, leading forces into war against the Mandalorians, bent over a workbench looking at schematics, kneeling on the deck of a warship clutching her head in pain, and then the visions were plunged into darkness, pain echoing in the nothingness.

Revan opened her eyes, gasping for air, her head pounding. The sky was dark, the visions, though seeming to last only moments, had taken hours. She focused, drawing the Force inward, looking for the cause of the pain. There, she saw the occipital nerves were compressed, the power of the visions had taken a physical toll. She directed the Force, sending waves of healing to the nerves, gently decompressing them, the intense pain ebbing. Revan used her Force healing to bolster her immune system and refresh her stiff limbs. As she was easing out of her meditations, the presence she'd felt earlier during the visions reappeared, beckoning to her once more.

Revan stood, scanning the area, searching for the source of this disturbance. _There. _She spotted the girl sitting on a rise, leaning against a large Blba tree about six kilometers out, the waist high grass nearly obscuring her slight form.

Something inside her urged her to seek this young woman out, a prodding from the Force, as if their futures were inextricably connected. She felt a strange desire to befriend her, even protect her. Revan rose to her feet in one fluid motion and walked out to greet the woman, trying to decipher what it was about this seemingly innocuous Padawan that brought out these impulses in her.

Jaelyn sensed Revan's approach and stepped forward to meet her. "Jedi Revan." She inclined her head, recognizing the Knight. Most Padawans had heard of Revan, her mastery of the Force and tactics were legendary, as were her frequent disputes with the Council. "I'm Padawan Jaelyn Vallore." She smiled slightly, tucking her dark caramel hair behind her ears and extending a hand in greeting. "You can call me Jae. What brings you to Dantooine?"

Revan smiled back, grasping her hand firmly, charmed by this young woman's easy manner. "I'm here to address the Council."

"Quarrel with them, you mean." Jaelyn's eyes widened as she blushed. Apparently she'd not yet learned the art of keeping her mouth shut.

Revan laughed, amused at the Padawan's audacity. "My reputation precedes me." She smirked. Jaelyn blushed again, wisely keeping silent. "It's okay, Jae, you are quite perceptive. I have indeed come to 'quarrel' with the Council, or as I prefer to call it, persuade them." Revan paused, considering, then plunged ahead. Something about this girl made her want to confide in her. "I've come to ask the Council's permission to lead a contingent of Jedi in the war against the Mandalorians. Do you know anything of the Mandalorian invasions?"

Jaelyn tilted her head, half-shrugging. "Not much." She admitted. "Just that a few years ago they began invading the Outer Rim Territories and conquering planets. Kavar, I suppose you could call him my Master, he left about three months ago to help fight in the skirmishes at the border. And I," She frowned, unsure of how to continue. "I _feel _it, the war, I mean."

Revan nodded. "Because everything is intertwined, connected through the Force, when deaths occur we can sense those disturbances. The more catastrophic the event the greater impact it has on the Force, and those of us capable of feeling the Force."

"Can you make it stop?"

The intensity of her voice startled Revan. She stared into Jaelyn's haunted hazel eyes, searching. "I'm going to try." _Though the council may exile me for it, I have to try._

XXX

"_Fierfek_!" Jaelyn cursed as the bolt finally broke, her knuckles rapping painfully on the sublight engine housing.

"Such language, Ace, I'm shocked." Adon chuckled, dodging a hydrospanner. "Give it up and put in a request for one of the new Aurek fighters. Not even you can charm any more maneuverability out of that old Star Saber."

"Like they'd give a three hundred sixty thousand credit starfighter to a Padawan." Jaelyn scoffed, scooting out from under the ship and accepting Adon's proffered hand up.

"They would if _you_ asked. Even if you had graduated from the Drunken Mynock School of Instruction they'd give you one. Just bat those pretty eyes and ask nicely." He grinned wickedly and dodged another flying tool. "Hey! I'm just kidding, Ace. You know you're the best pilot here." He took her calloused hand, kissing the skinned knuckles. "And the most beautiful."

Jaelyn pulled her hand back, rolling her eyes. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Adon." She handed him her hydrospanner. "But getting the rest of those bolts loosened will get you, um, somewhere."

"For you, Jae, I'd do anything." Adon winked, accepting the tool.

"Ugh. Don't joke around like that."

"Who said I was joking?" He reached out to brush at a grease spot on her face.

"Cut it out!" She knocked his hand away with more force than necessary.

"Ow!" Adon rubbed his bruised hand. "Sheesh, Ace, what's your problem."

Jaelyn sighed. "I'm sorry." She sank wearily to the ground, wrapping her arms around her legs, suddenly looking much younger than her nearly fifteen years. "I'm just sick of everyone insinuating that I somehow control and manipulate people. I'm sick of the other students saying I get my way all the time. I'm sick of the masters whispering behind my back that I'm dangerous. It's not fair, Adon, I'm not like that." She raised her troubled eyes to his. "Am I?"

XXX

Alek found Revan sitting among the data tapes, data cards, and holocrons on the second floor of the Dantooine Academy Archives. His heart melted at the sight of her leaning against the wall, data cards strewn haphazardly about, staring unseeing at the intricate patterns carved into the ceiling. Even with her delicate features set in concentration she was heartbreakingly beautiful.

The sound of his approach snapped Revan out of her reverie, the tension draining from her face as she smiled up at him. She snuggled against him as he sat next to her, placing a hand on the hard planes of his chest, inhaling the scent of him as he drew her into his arms. She sighed. "I've missed you."

Alek chuckled. "We've been apart all of three days, Rev." He kissed her temple.

"But I missed you too. What are you studying?" He asked, taking her always cold hands, rubbing them gently to warm them.

"Force bonds."

The dry humor in her voice elicited another chuckle from him. "Force bonds." He repeated. "Why?"

"For the fun of it." She snuggled closer, grateful for the late hour that left the archives all but deserted. "I came across a Jedi on the plains today. A Padawan. I've never felt more drawn to an individual before."

Alek grinned, amused. "Should I be jealous?"

"Stuff it, bantha breath." Revan giggled at his mock-wounded expression. "As I was saying before you so rudely interrupted, I was thinking this Padawan must have some sort of Force bonding ability. The masters here haven't brought it to her attention which makes me assume there is more to it than an uncanny ability to make friends. I'm trying to see if there has been anything like it before and if there is any way I can shield against it."

"Hmm, well as stimulating as this conversation is, I haven't slept in a real bed in over a week." He yawned for effect, standing and offering a hand up.

"Poor baby!" She teased, leaping lithely to her feet. "Is it past your bedtime?"

Alek tucked an errant strand of her hair behind her ear, his hand traveling gently down her face, coming to rest on her neck. "As a matter of fact it is, my dear Revan, not all of us find complete sustenance in the Force, you know." He leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

She relaxed against him, closing her eyes. "That's not true, Alek, I hunger for more than just knowledge of the Force."

Alek drew back, studying her. "Then marry me, Revan." He whispered.

Revan's eyes flew open, startled. "Jedi aren't allowed to marry." She said carefully, judging his reaction.

He placed his hands gently on each side of her face, brushing his lips from her forehead, down her nose, hovering over her mouth. "Jedi are not allowed any of this." He murmured, his breath warm and moist, igniting passion within her.

Revan closed her eyes, fighting against the emotions clouding her mind. "Are you sure this is what you want?" The opinions of the Jedi Council had always mattered more to him, than they did her.

"Yes." The word was barely audible as his mouth descended on hers. Revan gasped at the explosion of emotion. Her shields crumbled under the avalanche, her mind, for the first time, laid bare before him as his was before her. Tears sprang to her eyes at the beauty and intimacy of it. The feelings were indescribable, more powerful than any she'd felt before. Why were the Jedi prohibited this? She knew the doctrines, the philosophies, but it all seemed so petty, so unnecessary. There could be nothing dark in this, nothing wrong.

They drew apart, their foreheads resting against one another as they caught their breath. "Wow." Alek whispered, overcome.

"Wow." Revan agreed, a silly grin spreading across her face.

"I'd definitely face exile for that." He winked at her, taking her hand in his.

"Alek, I'd gladly face exile to be with you."

His face fell as he read the hesitation in her eyes. "But?"

She sighed. "But not when the galaxy is on the brink of destruction. Right now we need the support of the Jedi."

"Fine." Alek grinned, kneeling before her. "Revan Vaetes, _after _we save the galaxy, will you do me the honor of your hand in marriage?"

"Alek of Quelii," Revan pulled him to his feet, laying her head on his shoulder she turned her face to his ear, lowering her voice to a whisper. "Yes."

XXX

"You going to eat that?" Jaelyn gestured to the untouched plate of nerf sausage and scrambled nuna eggs.

Keeda shook her head, pushing her plate toward Jaelyn. "Be my guest." She watched with amusement as Jaelyn devoured the meal. "How you stay thin is a mystery to me." She commented in her thickly accented basic.

Jaelyn shrugged, grinning at the Rodian Jedi. "I burn a lot of calories." She gulped down the rest of her nerf milk. "Want to go to the crystal cave with me later today? I need a new focusing crystal for my shoto."

Keeda tilted her head, her bulbous eyes discerning. "Need, or want, Jae?"

Jaelyn laughed. "Oh need, definitely need."

"I'm sure." She said, laughing with her friend. "I can go with you after my history lesson with Mater Dorak." She suddenly noticed the near empty mess hall and glanced sharply at the wall chrono. "_Jactna_! Come on, _hoo-man_, we're late."

"Calm down, _google-eyes_, that chrono is set a little fast." Jaelyn teased affectionately, grabbing their trays and dumping them in the disposal.

"What is the point of setting a chronometer fast?" Keeda queried as she picked up her datapad and cards with her nimble suction tip fingers.

"So we won't be late, of course."

Keeda shook her head. "Sometimes I just don't understand human behavior." They heard raised voices as they passed the Council chambers on their way to the training room for their session with Master Zhar. "I wonder what that's about?"

_Probably Revan. _"I don't know, Kee, but if we don't get moving we _are _going to be late.

XXX

"I don't understand how such wise masters can be so foolish. Did they even _listen _to what we were saying? How can they just ignore what's happening? How many _fracking_ worlds do the Mandos have to devastate before they sit up and take notice?" Alek fumed, his sapphire eyes flashing.

"I was wrong." Revan's quiet musings interrupted his tirade.

"_Kriffin' _wiz-- wait, what do you mean you were wrong?" He stopped abruptly, peering at her furrowed brow. "Wrong about what, Rev?"

Revan shifted her gaze to meet his. "Wrong about why we're here. The Force led me here to find _her_, Alek, to train her."

"Train who?" He asked, vacillating between amusement and irritation.

"Jaelyn." Revan answered impatiently. "The Padawan I told you about." She paced away from him, her mind churning. "I saw a vision of her, but I wasn't sure what it meant." She turned to face him, her dark chocolate eyes bright with excitement. "We need her, Alek, I've seen it. Only she can defeat the Mandalorians." Revan turned away, staring out over the endless plains. "It is her destiny."

*Cue dramatic music*


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- **Well, that took a while, didn't it? I'm afraid I have this slow updating disease... but don't worry, it's not contagious... where are ya'll going?

Thank you _Jen DeClan _for catching my mistakes and encouraging me and just being fantastic in general. And for writing such amazing stories. Like _I Am Vasa_... *sigh*

Thanks also to Faithella... I appreciate you reading this even though Star Wars really isn't your cup of tea... or cappucino...

Thanks _Super Sniper Kitty, Dusel, 6TailedNinja, _and _JediMan_ for reviewing, you guys are awesome!!

**Chapter 2**

"With the Council's permission, I'd like to take Padawan Jaelyn Vallore as my apprentice." Revan stood in the center of the Council chambers, addressing the four masters that made up the Jedi Council on Dantooine; Master Vandar Tokare, a diminutive biped of unknown species, Masters Vrook Lamar and Dorak, both human, and Master Zhar Lestin, a Twi'lek.

Master Vrook was the first to speak, his stern face wrinkling further with disapproval. "Padawan Vallore _has_ a master, Jedi Revan, Master Kavar--"

"Master Kavar," Revan interrupted smoothly. "Is in the Outer Rim fighting Mandalorians. He left his Padawan behind to train herself when he should have been preparing her for her trials." _Though I can't say I blame him, his only fault is in not taking Jaelyn with him. _Revan wisely kept those thoughts to herself as she continued, pouring as much sincerity and conviction into her voice as she could manage. "This is a most critical time in her training and she shouldn't be without the full attention of a master."

"You speak truth, Revan." Master Vandar nodded, gesturing with a three-fingered hand. "But are you the right master for young Jaelyn?"

"She is impetuous, stubborn, a mediocre student at best, it is my opinion she'd be better served by an older, more experienced master." Vrook interjected.

"Are you volunteering, Vrook?" Asked Master Zhar, his lekku twitching subtly in an expression of amusement at the sour look on Vrook's face. "I don't see any reason to deny Jedi Revan's request."

Master Dorak spoke up, a contemplative look on his face. "You condemn Master Kavar for leaving his Padawan to fight in the skirmishes, yet you yourself were in these chambers just three days ago, asking us to sanction a war against the Mandalorians."

"I had a vision." Revan answered carefully, not revealing any more than necessary.

Master Vrook glowered at her. "A vision." He repeated doubtfully.

"Yes, a vision." She forced a calm facade, inwardly seething at his insinuation.

Master Zhar placed a calming hand on her shoulder, his eyes telegraphing his support. _Don't let your emotions rule you._

Revan breathed slowly, the silence of the chamber deafening as she struggled to regain control. She shot her friend and mentor a look of gratitude. Master Vrook could get under her skin like no other being in this universe. _Well, besides Alek._

"We will consider your request." Master Vandar's gentle voice broke the awkward silence, dismissing her.

Revan bowed, moving toward the door. "Then I will await your decision."

XXX

Jaelyn sat on her bed, leaning against the wall, a datapad in one hand, a cup of stimcaf in the other. A familiar presence caught her attention and she glanced up, grinning, before the door chime sounded. "Come in."

The door slid open with a soft hiss as Adon stepped into the room. His handsome features lit up with amusement as he took in the sight of her tangled up in the blankets, datacards littering the bed. He climbed onto the bed, settling himself next to her, glancing at her datapad in curiosity. "Recent Galactic History? Did Dorak saddle you with extra work? I thought we were in the Jedi History module."

Jaelyn sighed, shutting off the pad and dropping it amid the cards. "We are. I'm finished with my essay." She drained her mug and sat it on the bedside table, gesturing at the datacards. "Those are reports on the Great Sith War. I was analyzing the Mandalorian's involvement, trying to find weaknesses that can be exploited." She shook her head, yawning. "I know I know, I'm crazy. So what brings you here at this time of night?" She changed the subject, avoiding any further questions about her voluntary studying.

Adon raked a hand through his sandy blonde hair and shrugged. "Do I have to have a reason to visit my best friend?"

She raised a skeptic eyebrow. "You risked being caught in the girl's dormitories past curfew just to visit?"

"Maybe." He shrugged again. "Or maybe I came to find out if the rumors were true."

Jaelyn frowned. "What rumors?" The question came out sharper than she intended.

"Hmm. Maybe not."

"Ugh! Adon, if you don't tell me exactly what you are talking about this second, I swear I'm gonna do something horrible to you."

"Oh no! Not something horrible! Please, Jae, spare me!" He chuckled, leaping off the bed as she took a swipe at him. "Hey! Hey, I'm sorry!" He threw his hands up as datacards and pillows flew with uncanny precision at his head. Using the Force, he deflected them harmlessly back onto the bed before collapsing on the floor, laughing uncontrollably. "I _am _sorry." He repeated a few moments later, sobering up. "You're just so adorable when you're angry."

Jaelyn groaned. "Am not. Now what about those rumors?"

"Well, I heard that Revan is taking you as her Padawan." He said, rejoining her on the bed.

She shook her head in confusion. "I don't think so. Kavar is my master. Besides, I'm almost finished with my training, I think Revan would want a younger apprentice."

He shrugged. "That's just what I heard from Henton, I figured he'd know since he's Vrook's Padawan."

"Weird." Jaelyn murmured, her eyes distant, analyzing the possibilities.

Adon studied her surreptitiously as she contemplated, her slender fingers picking at a loose fiber in the blanket. He looked away, not wanting to be caught staring. "So, what do you think?"

"Think about what?" She asked absently, then caught herself, shaking her head ruefully. "You mean Revan?" She shrugged. "I don't really know what to think." She glanced at her chrono and groaned. "It's late, you'd better get going before you get caught. I'll let you know when I find out what's going on."

"You'd better." He grinned, springing off the bed. "Goodnight, Jae, sweet dreams." He blew her a kiss and disappeared, the door hissing shut behind him.

"Sweet dreams." Jaelyn repeated, shivering. The things of which she dreamt were rarely sweet.

XXX

"Master Revan." Jaelyn bowed, her voice formal.

Revan shook her head, holding up one manicured finger. "Rule number one, Jae, unless we are in the presence of stodgy old Jedi, you are to call me Rev or Revan." She smiled. "Understood?"

"Yes Mas-- Revan." She grinned. "What's rule number two?"

Revan shrugged. "I'll let you know when you violate it."

"Translation: 'I haven't thought that far ahead'."

"Rule number two, keep those cheeky retorts to yourself." Revan teased, tossing a datacard at Jaelyn.

Jaelyn inserted the card into her datapad and gave it a cursory glance. "These are specs for a Republic Light Freighter." Her voice betrayed her confusion.

"Well I figure if you're going to be flying it you'll want to familiarize yourself with its specifications." Revan replied nonchalantly.

Jaelyn suppressed a delighted squeal as she examined the data more closely. "Where are we going?" She couldn't quite manage to keep the excitement out of her voice.

"Taris. Refugees have been pouring in from the Outer Rim worlds recently conquered by the Mandos. I took the liberty of volunteering us for the relief effort."

Thoughts of the war tempered Jaelyn's exuberance, she shut off the datapad. "When do we leave?"

XXX

"You're leaving?" Keeda's cried out in dismay. "Now? Why?"

"Because Revan wants to take me with her. And I have to admit I'm excited to be getting some real experience, to help those poor people." Jaelyn hugged her friend. "It's not like I'll never see you again, Kee."

"I knew it." Adon grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets and stalking toward the fountain. _You're acting like a child. _An inner voice admonished. _I don't care. _His face reddened as he stared at the rippling water. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to rein in his emotions as he felt Jaelyn's gentle hand on his back.

"I'm sorry, Adon."

His stomach tightened at the sound of her voice, the way she spoke his name. He sighed, shaking his head. "What do you have to be sorry for?" He asked, turning to face her.

"I'm sorry I made this harder than it had to be." Her forehead creased as she reached out to take his hand, rubbing her thumb over the raised veins.

"Don't, Jae." Adon warned, pulling his hand back. "I don't care what you overheard the masters saying, you haven't done anything wrong. We _want _to be your friends, and not because of some crazy Force bond, okay?" He sighed, his face softening. "Or don't you think we can think for ourselves?" He teased gently, pulling her into an embrace.

Jaelyn buried her face in his neck, his familiar scent comforting her. Finally, she pulled back, reaching to include Keeda in the hug. "This is just temporary." She insisted, glancing from one to the other, memorizing their faces, their presences. "I'm sure I'll be back soon to take my trials."

Keeda offered a tremulous smile, her bulbous eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "I'm going to miss you, _hoo-man_."

"I'm going to miss you too, _greenie_." Jaelyn picked up her small pack, absently adjusting the straps. "And you, Adon." She smiled faintly. "Try not to get into too much trouble while I'm gone, I'd hate to miss out on all the fun."

XXX

The gentle hum of the engines soothed her, helped her focus as it always did. Jaelyn loved the long hours spent in hyperspace, there was something quietly exhilarating about traveling at faster than light speeds. She focused inward, drawing on the Force as she tried to follow Revan's instructions.

"Imagine you are building a wall, Jae, each block must be carefully set in place, cemented so that it does not fall. Shielding is something everyone can learn but few can master." Revan reached out to place a hand on Jaelyn's knee. "You must master this ability if you want to be able to keep those to whom you are bonded out of your mind. There may not be a way for you to keep from forming unwanted bonds, but you need to protect yourself, regardless."

She reached out, probing her Padawan's mind, looking for a weakness in her barriers. Jaelyn's strength surprised Revan, but she could still see places where the walls were thin. She pushed gently, demonstrating just how easy it was for a trained Force user to gain access to her mind.

Jaelyn gritted her teeth, pushing back and sealing the holes. Sweat beaded on her forehead as she raced to reinforce her defenses. Revan smiled and withdrew, pleased with her progress. "Very good." She encouraged, standing and reaching down to help Jaelyn to her feet.

"You're faster than I would have expected, I'm confident you'll be able to keep even me out in no time at all. Now, get some rest, I'll baby sit the autopilot." Revan brushed a hand over her perfectly tailored robes, smoothing them into place. "I'd like you fresh so you can land this pile of scrap."

Jaelyn grinned. "You only picked me as a Padawan so you'd have a decent pilot, didn't you?" She teased.

Revan grinned back. "Ah, you've guessed my true motives." She shook her head, heading for the cockpit. "Better sleep while you can, Jae, you never know what plans I may have in store for you."

XXX

Jaelyn maneuvered the small freighter onto her assigned docking pad and began powering down to standby mode. She ran a systems diagnostic on the repulsors while she was waiting, the whine of the engines had sounded high. She downloaded the diagnostic report to her datapad and joined Revan by the loading ramp. "So, what are we doing on Taris?" She set the security system and lowered the ramp.

Revan shot her an amused look and exited the ship. "As I've already explained, we are assisting with the recent influx of refugees."

"That's what you told the council, I want to know why we're _really _here."

"In addition to providing humanitarian assistance, we're meeting a friend of mine."

"Alek?" Jaelyn guessed, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Yes, Alek." Revan confirmed, giving her a look that clearly read, 'not another word'. She led them out of the spaceport and across the main plaza to a large cantina, the glowing sign advertising one free Tarisian Ale between 1200 and 1600 hours.

Jaelyn snorted and glanced at her wrist chrono. "Well darn, I guess we're not in time for the free alcohol." She grinned sardonically. "Why are we meeting your 'friend' here? Why not meet him in the Jedi Tower?"

"Who says we aren't here for the ale? We have plenty of credits." Revan teased, leading them through several smoke filled Pazaac lounges. "This is a secret meeting, the Tower would draw too much attention."

Jaelyn raised an eyebrow. "Yes, three Jedi in a cantina is just so inconspicuous."

Revan chuckled. "Three Jedi in a cantina. That sounds like the beginning of a really bad joke." She reached out to steady an inebriated Kubaz who was in danger of falling into one of the Bith musicians. "You'll find I can be quite _inconspicuous _when I want to be."

As they came to a small private lounge in the back, Jaelyn had to admit that they'd drawn very little attention in the short journey through the cantina. Normally, Revan's stunning beauty turned heads no matter where they were, she must have been doing something to dampen the perceptions of those around them. Jaelyn made a mental note to ask her about that later.

The door swished open to reveal a tall dark haired man in civilian attire. Jaelyn felt Revan's emotions spike momentarily before she brought them back under control. "Revan." The man smiled warmly, his emotions an easily read maelstrom beneath his calm exterior.

"Alek." Revan returned his smile and gestured to Jaelyn. "My new apprentice, Jaelyn Vallore."

"A pleasure to meet you Jaelyn." His voice was smooth, resonant.

"The pleasure's mine, Revan talks about you often." She grinned mischievously.

"And how often would that be?"

"Incessantly."

Alek's laughter was as rich and pleasant as his voice. "Well, since the skifflin's out of the sack..." Alek pulled Revan into his arms and proceeded to kiss her in a very

un-platonic manner.

Revan was the first to break the contact, glancing at her amused Padawan.

Jaelyn shook her head. "Don't worry, _Master_, I seem to be suffering from temporary blindness." She teased.

"Oh, then in that case," Revan turned her attention back to Alek.

Jaelyn cleared her throat uncomfortably. "I'm not _that _blind, unfortunately, and I'm certainly not deaf. Would you mind continuing this activity elsewhere? Preferably somewhere very, um, isolated."

Revan chuckled. "Hmm. We seem to be corrupting my Padawan's innocence." She sighed, stepping out of the warm comfort of Alek's arms. "Didn't we have another reason for meeting like this? I seem to have forgotten." She teased.

Alek looked at his wrist chrono. "I had Bandon contact Lhosan Industries as you requested, they're sending a representative to meet with us. He was also able to make contact with Captain Karath who should be here soon." His forehead creased slightly. "Are you certain this will be enough to produce a response among the Senate?"

"When most of the Senators have massive investments in Lhosan?" Revan snorted indelicately. "It will be enough."

"I guess we'll find out." He smiled tightly, looking at Jaelyn who was seated at the conference table, silently observing. "What do you think?"

Jaelyn hesitated, chewing on her bottom lip as she sifted through the limited amount of data she'd heard. "Without knowing precisely what you are talking about, I can't really give an informed opinion." Her mouth turned up in a slight smile as she glanced at Revan. "But that's never stopped me from voicing my opinion before.

"I'm assuming you've picked up reports of a planned Mandalorian attack against

either Taris or its resource worlds. Obviously Lhosan Industries would be devastated if such an attack were to occur." She paused again, gathering her thoughts. "You need the Republic to commit to the war effort, but so far, the Senate has managed to avoid making such a commitment despite the advice from its advisors in the Republic Navy.

"Taris isn't a member of the Republic, though as you mentioned, most of the Senate have substantial investments in Lhosan." Her voice grew more confident as the final piece fell into place. "When you inform Lhosan of the imminent attack, they will petition the Senate for membership on behalf of the Taris system. The Senate will capitulate, of course, because of their threatened credit accounts, and the Navy will finally be able to fully engage the Mandalorians." Jaelyn finished, raising an eyebrow. "How close did I get?"

Alek cast a sideways look at Revan. "Did you brief her on the way?"

Revan shook her head, looking immensely proud of her student. "Not a word, I told you, Alek, she's brilliant."

Jaelyn blushed at the praise, suddenly becoming very interested in the grain pattern in the faux greel-wood table. She shrugged. "It's not that hard to piece together, you gave me more than enough information to go on."

Alek cast an amused smile in Revan's direction. "Perhaps, but that was not--" He broke off mid-sentence, all three Jedi turning their attention to the sealed door. Jaelyn stood, moving to join the others, standing beside and slightly behind Revan.

The locking mechanism beeped twice, the door sliding open to admit two Fleet officers. Revan recognized Captain Saul Karath immediately from their correspondence. He stood taller than herself but nearly a head shorter than Alek, he looked comfortable in his Republic uniform, as if he were born in it. The lights of the lounge reflected off his blonde hair, highlighting the strands of silver. He exuded confidence and authority. Revan liked him instantly.

"Captain Karath, thank you for coming." Revan stepped forward to clasp his hand, her chocolate eyes warm but grave.

"No, thank _you_, Jedi Revan. The intel you've provided over the past year has been of great value." He shook her hand firmly. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"The pleasure is mine, Captain." She stepped back to Alek's side. "Allow me to introduce Jedi Alek of Quelii, the source of much of your intel, and my Padawan, Jaelyn Vallore."

"Captain Karath." Alek shook his hand. "I have a feeling we'll be working closely in the future."

"I hope so, Jedi Alek." He inclined his head to Jaelyn, reaching to take her hand as well. "Jedi Jaelyn, I'm pleased to make your acquaintance." Dropping her hand he gestured to the officer beside him. "My second in command and a master tactician, Commander Gavin Toric.

The younger man greeted them all with the customary handshakes and murmured pleasantries. Revan bade them all be seated as she quickly outlined the intelligence Alek had collected.

"I have no doubt that your intel is accurate, Jedi Revan, but my hands are tied; Taris is not a member world of the Republic." Karath's eyes telegraphed his frustration as he scanned the data she'd provided. "As much as I'd love to be able to finally engage the Mandalorians, the Navy cannot interfere without the permission of the Senate until a member world is threatened."

Revan nodded at Jaelyn, who suddenly looked very ill at ease with the spotlight. Jaelyn took a deep breath as she gathered her thoughts. "We believe that the Senate will grant Taris membership at the behest of Lhosan Industries." She briefly explained her reasoning behind the statement. Both Karath and Toric seemed impressed by her analysis of the situation.

"When do you plan on informing Lhosan of the danger?" Toric asked.

"In about fifteen minutes." Alek answered. "That should give us enough time to come up with a rough battle plan to present to the Senate and the Navy Admiralty."

Toric slid three datacards across the table. "Tactical information, fleet movements, ship specs." He explained as the Jedi inserted the cards into their datapads.

The room was silent as they digested the information. Jaelyn was the first to speak. "I don't think it's enough." She said quietly, concern furrowing her brow. "If you pull enough ships to adequately cover this system you'll leave another system vulnerable." She loaded a recent intel document and handed her 'pad to Karath. "Look."

Karath nodded. "You're right, sacrifices must be made." His blue eyes were hard, bitter. "The Mandalorians have been running unchecked through the galaxy, conquering and gaining resources and momentum, while the Senate has us sitting on our hands." He tossed the datapad down angrily. "And now, when we're finally on the verge of defending our worlds, we don't have the resources." He stood and paced away from the table, leaving them in stunned silence. He sighed, turning back to face them, the fire gone from his eyes. "I apologize for my outburst." He said, returning to his seat. "We don't have the time to dwell on the past, we must try to save our future. Do you have any suggestions?" He asked, looking to Revan.

Revan hesitated, warring with herself. Tactically, she knew that it would be necessary to abandon a few systems to stop the Mandalorian advance on Taris, ethically, the situation wasn't nearly as cut-and-dried. Did the end truly justify the means? She looked around at the expectant faces feeling, not for the first time, the enormity and hopelessness of the situation. What would be the final cost of saving the galaxy, she wondered, and was she willing to pay it?


End file.
